heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of DC Comics characters: J
J *J-678 *J.A.K.E. 1 also known as G.I. Robot III *J.A.K.E. 2 also known as G.I. Robot IV *J. Carroll Corcoran Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *J.D. Eltham *J. Edgar Hoover DC Elseworlds *J. Hubert Wellington *J.J. Brandon *J. Johnson *J. Morgan Bucksworth Fawcett Comics *J.P. Astor *J.P. Houston *J. Pauline Spaghetti 20th Century-Fox Television *J.R. Ogden also known as John Ogden| *J. Robert Arngrim *J. Robert Arngrim clone *J. Roger *J. Vander Wallace *J. Wilbur Wolfingham *J. Wilkins ---- J'onn J'onzz * J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) *J'onn J'onzz also known as Martian Manhunter, Manhunter from Mars and John Jones| *J'onn J'onzz also known as Mister X Amalgam Comics *J'onzz, Ma'alefa'ak also known as Ma'alefa'ak and Malefic| *Jace Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jack also known as Lead *Jack *Jack Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jack B. Quick *Jack B. Quick America's Best Comics *Jack Borden *Jack Bradley *Jack C. Small *Jack Daw also known as Monster| Vertigo *Jack Drake *Jack Edison *Jack Gold *Jack Green *Jack Grogan also known as Commissioner Grogan, Peter Grogan and Edward Grogan| *Jack Haly also known as C.C. Haly *Jack Hatfield WildStorm *Jack Hawk Quality Comics *Jack Hawksmoor WildStorm *Jack Holdaway *Jack Horner Vertigo *Jack Jordan *Jack Keenan *Jack Kennedy *Jack Lahana WildStorm *Jack Nimball also known as Toyman *Jack O'Donnell *Jack of Clubs *Jack of Fire also known as Jack Cassidy *Jack of Spades I *Jack of Spades II *Jack O'Lantern *Jack O'Lantern *Jack O'Lantern *Jack Payton *Jack Ryder also known as Creeper *Jack Ryder also known as Nightcreeper and Kurt Ryder| Amalgam Comics *Jack Spade also known as Hijack *Jack Stark also known as Terror *Jack T. Chance *Jack the Ripper also known as Jacob Packer Earth-19| DC Elseworlds *Jack Turley Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jack Vanders *Jack Weston also known as Minute-Man Fawcett Comics *Jack Wyznowski *Jackal *Jackal *Jackal *Jackhammer also known as Jackson Hammersmith *Jackhammer *Jackie Barnett *Jackie Johnson *Jackie Kennedy also known as Jacqueline Bouvier Kennedy| *Jackie Wallace Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jacko *Jackson Chappell Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jackson Dane also known as Dane WildStorm *Jackson *Jackson Davies *Jackson King also known as Battalion WildStorm *Jackson Porter *Jackson Randell also known as Destroyer *Jackson "Rats-Eye" Drake *Jackson, Bearclaw *Jackson, Belle also known as Microwavebelle *Jackson, Frank *Jackson, Leon *Jackson, Thomas Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jaclyn *Jacob Ashe *Jacob Krigstein WildStorm *Jacob Lee *Jacobs, Garrison Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jacobs, Nurse *Jacoby *Jacques Foccart also known as Invisible Kid *Jacques Frontenac *Jacques Reynard *Jaculi I *Jaculi {II} *Jade also known as Jennifer-Lynn Hayden| *Jade Emperor Milestone Media *Jade Moon *Jaeger *Jafar the Barmakid Vertigo *Jaffar *Jaffeer *Jaggard, Rich Hostess *Jagger, Thomas *Jaguar Impact Comics *Jaguar Shaman *Jah, Munni *Jahir Nassur *Jahr-Drake Ningle also known as Blast-Off and Wildfire *Jai West *Jailhouse Roc *Jaime also known as Hornet *Jake *Jake Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jake Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jake Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jake Allen *Jake Baker see Zebra-Man II *Jake Brent *Jake Grimaldi *Jake Hackett also known as Big Jake Hackett *Jake Hammer *Jake Jensen Vertigo *Jake Jordan also known as Manhattan Guardian *Jake Mobray *Jake Munson *Jake Tyler *Jakeem Thunder also known as J.J. Thunder| *Jakob Kekana also known as Herdsman *Jak-Thal *Jakuta *Jall Tannuz also known as Chameleon Chief *James Bennet Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *James Binder *James Cameron *James Carson *James Carson's son *James Daniels *James Daniels' butler *James Erdel also known as Saul Erdel and Mark Erdel| *James Forrest *James Gordon also known as Commissioner Gordon| *James Gordon Earth-5| *James Gordon android Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *James Jesse also known as Trickster *James Kent *James Kim also known as Butcher *James Kirk also known as Doctor Death Fawcett Comics *James Rock *James Thurlow also known as Ananze *James Trent *James Van Dyle Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *James, Aubrey *James, Barkley Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *James, Mary also known as Mary Pratt *James, Cary *James, Rusty *Jameson, Scott *Jamie *Jamie Harper *Jamie Jerald Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jamie Lombard *Jamm *Jan Arrah also known as Element Lad *Jan Dex *Jane Doe *Jan Haasan *Jan Jordan *Jan Morris *Jan Nagy *Jane Rogers *Jane Stewart *Jane Ware *Janet Logan *Janet Surrillo Warner Bros. *Janet Van Dorn Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Janet Van Dyne also known as Elasti-Girl and Domino| Amalgam Comics *Jan-De *Jangle Jeffries also known as Gilbert Jeffries| *Janice Maloney also known as Miss X, Peggy Maloney and Margaret Maloney| *Janice Porter *Janice Tyler *Janice Warren *Janie *Janissary also known as Selma Tolon| *Janke, Mister *Janu, the Jungle Boy *Janus also known as Two-Face and Harvey Dent| *Janus *Janwillem Kroef *Japur Chunda *Jardine, Henri *Jared Tate Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jarko *Jarrett, Ralph *Jarrod Jupiter also known as Haze *Jarta also known as Queen Jarta *Jarvis *Jarvis Kord *Jason *Jason Columbia Pictures *Jason Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jason of Iolcus *Jason Bard *Jason Bloch *Jason Blood also known as Etrigan the Demon *Jason Jordan *Jason Morgan *Jason Morgan II *Jason Todd *Jason Trask Warner Bros. Television *Jason Woodrue also known as Plant Master and Floronic Man *Jaspar Crow Quality Comics *Jaspar Meekins *Jasper *Jasper J. Pepperwinkle also known as Professor Pepperwinkle Warner Bros. Television *Jasper Rasper *Jasper Smively *Jath, Lydda also known as Night Girl *Java *Javelin *Javen WildStorm *Javier Vasco Vertigo *Jax-Ur *Jay Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jay Abrams also known as Blue Jay *Jay Allen Warner Bros. Television *Jay Amery *Jay Garrick also known as Flash I *Jay Garrick also known as Speed Demon and Etrigan Amalgam Comics *Jay Harriman *Jay Kingston *Jay L - 3388 *Jay West also known as Flash DC Elseworlds *Jay Wilde *Jayna Hanna-Barbera *Jayne Payton also known as Sadie Falk *Jazzman also known as James Peake| Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jazzy *Jean *Jean Claude Tibet *Jean Loring also known as Jean Loring-Palmer| *Jean Louis Mardis *Jean Norton *Jean-Claude *Jean-Marc de Villars also known as Phantasmo *Jean-Paul Lefèvre *Jeanne *Jeannette *Jeannette Punchinello *Jeannie Wind In Your Face *Jeb Carter *Jeb Friedman *Jeb Rollins *Jeb Stuart I *Jeb Stuart II also known as Jeb Stuart Smith| *Jed Rikane also known as Power Boy *Jed Walker * enemies#Jeepers|Jeepers *Jeff *Jeff Adams Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jeff Colby *Jeff Cotton *Jeff Farnham also known as Domino *Jeff Smith *Jeff Stanton *Jeffers, Dan *Jefferson Cole Warner Bros. Television *Jefferson Pierce also known as Black Lightning *Jefferson Smith also known as Top *Jefferson, Thomas Vertigo *Jefferson, Thomasina Milestone Media *Jeffreys, Darnell *Jekko the Clown Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jemm, Son of Saturn *Jena also known as Princess Jena *Jenet Klyburn *Jenkins *Jenkins, Bud Tribune Media Services *Jenkins, Missus Tribune Media Services *Jenkins, Mister *Jenks, Eddie *Jenni Ognats also known as XS *Jennifer *Jennifer (DC Comics)/''Dark Horse Comics'' *Jennifer Jordan *Jennifer Lee *Jennifer Westing Warner Bros. *Jennings *Jennings, Dock Commissioner Quality Comics *Jennings, Martha *Jennings, Mister *Jenny Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jenny Holding *Jenny Jurden also known as Jennifer Jurden| *Jenny Olsen *Jenny Quantum WildStorm *Jenny Sparks WildStorm *Jensen *Jensen, Raymond Maxwell also known as Parasite *Jenson, Tom *Jer-Em *Jeremiah Arkham *Jeremiah Cain WildStorm *Jeremiah Odets *Jeremy *Jeremy Glass *Jeremy Horton also known as Hard Drive *Jeremy Karne also known as Kid Karnevil and Karnevil| *Jeremy Tine ---- Jericho *Jericho also known as Joseph Wilson ---- *Jerome Barney Fawcett Comics *Jerome, Brad *Jerro the Merboy *Jerry *Jerry *Jerry *Jerry the Jitterbug *Jerry Blake *Jerry Carver *Jerry Hawes *Jerry Hennelly also known as Gerard Hennelly| *Jerry Hope *Jerry Kane *Jerry Lewis *Jerry McGee also known as Speed Demon *Jerry Noble also known as Yankee Eagle and Larry Noble| Quality Comics *Jerry Quarry 20th Century-Fox Television *Jerry Signstwice *Jerry White *Jerry's date *Jerry's father *Jerusalem, Spider *Jervis Tetch also known as Mad Hatter *Jeryl, Ambassador *Jeryll *Jess Bright also known as Jeff Bright, Koshchei the Deathless and Yen Wang *Jess Manning *Jesse Chambers also known as Jesse Quick| *Jesse Martin *Jesse Reese Warner Bros. Television *Jesse Tenzer *Jessica *Jessica Midnight *Jessica Sloane *Jessie Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jessup, George *Jessup, Missus *Jessy Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jest Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jester *Jesthra, Lord WildStorm *Jet also known as Celia Windward| *Jet-Set Jessie Hostess *Jeven Ognats *Jewel also known as White Witch, Mysa Nal, Xola Aq, Hag and Black Witch| *Jewel Cartier *Jewelee *Jewelius Blak Green Lantern of Space Sector 1417| *Jezeba, Queen of Fury *Jezebel Jet *Jhor Lal *Ji Daggle *Jibbet, Dinky also known as Mortimer Jibbet| *Jigger *Jiggers Jolton *Jigsaw Man also known as Greg Rourke| *Jik *Jillian Pearlman *Jim * "Hob's Leviathan"|Jim Vertigo *Jim Aparo *Jim Barr also known as Bulletman Quality Comics *Jim Bell *Jim Bellows Fawcett Comics *Jim Boone *Jim Carson *Jim Cody also known as Big Jim Cody *Jim Colorado Hostess *Jim Corrigan also known as Spectre *Jim Craddock also known as Gentleman Ghost *Jim Craven *Jim Devlin *Jim Dover *Jim Gantry *Jim Harper also known as Guardian *Jim Laurey *Jim Morgan It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman *Jim Tate also known as Armory Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jim Wilson *Jimmie Vale Columbia Pictures *Jimmy *Jimmy *Jimmy Carter *Jimmy Ciccerone *Jimmy Jones also known as Yankee Doodle Boy *Jimmy Kale *Jimmy Lin Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jimmy Martin *Jimmy Olsen also known as Flamebird wikipedia:The Adventures of Superman radio Jinx *Jinx *J-Man Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jo Nah also known as Ultra Boy *Joan *Joan Fawcett Comics *Joan Acton also known as Guinevere *Joan Bryant *Joan D'Arcy Vertigo *Joan Garrick also known as Joan Williams| *Joan Jameson Fawcett Comics *Joan Leland Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Joan Lincoln *Joan Rogers also known as Ginger *Joanie *Joanie Swift *Joanie's father *Joanna "Johanna" Fleming alias of Jayna *Joanna Levine *Joanne Ridings *Joannie also known as Heatstroke *Joanqin *Joar Mahkent see Icicle *Jocko-Boy Vanzetti *Jody Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Joe *Joe *Joe *Joe *Joe *Joe *Joe *Joe *Joe *Joe Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Joe Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Joe Tribune Media Services *Joe Tribune Media Services *Joe Bartlett also known as Joely Bartlett| *Joe Bester *Joe Bigfoot *Joe Cardona Condé Nast Publications *Joe Carny also known as King of Spades *Joe Carson *Joe Chill *Joe Chill Earth-5| *Joe DiMaggio Vertigo *Joe Dolman *Joe Drew *Joe Flint *Joe Hall *Joe Hodges Quality Comics *Joe Kline Warner Bros. Television *Joe Letterman *Joe Lewis *Joe Ling It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman *Joe Mack *Joe Potato *Joe Public *Joe Rigger also known as Firebug *Joe Rigger's sister *Joe Smith *Joel Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Joel Kent DC Elseworlds *Joel Mayfield *Joey *Joey *Joey *Joey N'Bobo *Joey Smith *Joey Stromwell Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Joey "the Snail" Martin Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Joey Toledo *Johanna Constantine Vertigo *Johanna Rome *John Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *John Vertigo *John Alvarez also known as Doctor Mayavale *John Armitage *John Bardeen *John Barnett *John Bates *John Belushi Vertigo *John Burwell *John Butcher also known as Butcher *John Carlinger also known as Clayface *John Carter Edgar Rice Burroughs *John Chase *John Clay WildStorm ---- John Constantine *John Constantine ---- *John Corben also known as Metallo *John Craig Lippert Pictures, Inc. *John Dandy also known as Yankee Doodle Dandy *John Dee also known as Doctor Destiny and Doctor Dee *John Diggle also known as Spartan Warner Brothers| *John Doe also known as Copperhead *John Doe *John Doran WildStorm *John Erickson Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *John F. Kennedy *John Fox *John Galt Fawcett Comics *John Glenn *John Grayson *John Haley *John Hamner Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *John Hathaway Vertigo *John Henry Irons also known as Steel *John Henry Steel also known as Iron Amalgam Comics *John Holliday also known as Hawkman| Tangent Comics *John "Johann" Fleming alias of Zan *John Jones Amalgam Comics *John Jordan *John Kay Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *John Kent *John Kieves *John Kiley *John Larrow *John Lattison *John Lynch WildStorm *John Mahoney *John Milton *John Navarro *John Nicholas *John Pope *John Reed *John R. Rogers *John Sargent also known as Sargon the Sorcerer *John Smith also known as Red Tornado *John Smith also known as Hawkman and Carter Hall| *John Standing *John Stewart also known as Green Lantern *John Stone WildStorm *John Taggart *John Titus also known as Condor *John Trask *John Travers *John Trevor also known as Adonis *John Vance also known as Batman, Junior *John Watkins *John Watson Warner Bros. Animation *John Wether also known as Pulse 8 and Master II| *John Wing Milestone Media *John Zatara also known as Zatara *Johnny *Johnny *Johnny also known as Lizard Johnny *Johnny Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Johnny Aesop *Johnny Blank also known as Valzorr *Johnny Cloud *Johnny DC *Johnny Everyman *Johnny Green 20th Century-Fox Television *Johnny Jingo also known as American Eagle *Johnny Kirk also known as Superman, Junior *Johnny Mann also known as Son of Vulcan Charlton Comics *Johnny Miles *Johnny Nevada *Johnny Peril ---- Johnny Quick *Johnny Quick also known as Johnny Chambers| *Johnny Quick Earth-3| ---- *Johnny Rancid Warner Bros. Animation *Johnny Reb also known as Uncle Sam Quality Comics *Johnny Sorrow *Johnny Stitches also known as John Denetto| *Johnny Storm also known as Red Storm Amalgam Comics *Johnny Stormtrooper also known as Jonathan Stormtrooper| Amalgam Comics *Johnny Thunder I| also known as Johnny Thunderbolt| & II| *Johnny Warlock *Johns, Professor *Johns, Stanislaus *Johnson, Edward C. *Johnson, Fran *Johnson, Lateesha *Johnson, Lyndon *Johnson, Mister Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Johnson, Nunally *Johnson, Shaquira also known as Windsprint WildStorm *Johnson, Skeeter *Johnston, Sue *Johnson, Walter, Junior also known as Flipper Dipper and Flip| *Johnson, Walter, Senior *Johnston, Chuck *Johnston, Lyle Warner Bros. Animation DCAU ---- Joker *Joker (Earth-One) *Joker (New Earth) *Joker (Batman 1966 TV Series) *Joker also known as the Red Hood and Joker, Junior DC Elseworlds *Joker also known as Jack Napier| Warner Bros. *Joker Junior also known as Tim Drake and Robin Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Joker-Mite Warner Bros. Animation *Joker's Daughter also known as Duela Dent *Joker's Daughter DC Elseworlds *Joker's lawyer Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jokester Earth-3| *Joker Venom *Jolene Relazzo *Jolly Roger *Jon Bjornsen *Jon Crane *Jon Farmer WildStorm *Jon Halaway *Jon Smatten *Jon Terrill McClure Syndicate *Jon Varrel *Jonah Hex *Jonah McCarthy *Jonas Crowther *Jonas Glim *Jonas Smith *Jonathan Crane also known as Scarecrow *Jonathan Elliot *Jonathan Kent *Jonathan Kent pocket universe| *Jonathan Levine also known as Prestor Jon *Jonathan Ross also known as Jon Ross| *Jonathan Slaughter *Jonathan Spence *Jonathan Vincent Horne *Jones Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jones, Archie *Jones, Batman *Jones, Becky also known as New Wave| *Jones, Coach *Jones, Darwin *Jones, Flattop Tribune Media Services *Jones, Genius also known as Johnny Jones| *Jones, Genius also known as Professor Jaxon| *Jones, Giant-Killer *Jones, Selma also known as Princess Primrose 20th Century-Fox Television *Jones, Professor Fawcett Comics *Jones, Rhea *Jones, Rudy also known as Parasite *Jones, Skipper Fawcett Comics *Jones, Snapper also known as Bismuth Amalgam Comics *Jones, Subaltern *Jones, Wendy also known as Windfall| *Jong Li *Jongleur *Jonni DC *Jonni Future America's Best Comics *Jonni Thunder *Jonny Double *Jonson, Ben Vertigo *Jordan *Jordan Elliot an alias of Superman *Jordan Hill Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jordan Kelley also known as Green Lantern| DC Elseworlds *Jordan Matthew also known as Mordred *Jordan Pryce Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jordan Rich *Jordan, Beth *Jordan, Captain *Jordan, Hal also known as Green Lantern, Parallax and Spectre *Jordan, Hal also known as Madman Jordan Amalgam Comics *Jordan, Harold "Hal" also known as Air Wave *Jordan, Helen also known as Air Wave *Jordan, Larry also known as Air Wave *Jordana Gardener *Jor-El *Jor-El II also known as Superman II *Jorel Kent also known as Superman-II *Jorge Lopez *Jorge Sanchez *Jor-L *Jor-L DC Elseworlds *Jorlan *Josdin *Jose Delgado also known as Gangbuster *Jose Jiminez 20th Century-Fox Television *Josef Krantz also known as Killer Josef Krantz *Josek, Wacklaw Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Joseph Eames *Joseph Gibson Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Joseph J. Jerome *Joseph McCarthy *Joseph "Joe" Meach also known as Composite Superman *Joseph Martin also known as Atomic Skull *Joseph Shapiro also known as Wildman *Joseph Shepherd also known as Mister Shepherd Vertigo *Joseph Silver also known as Astralad *Joseph Stalin *Joseph Stilwell *Josephine MacDonald also known as Josie Mac| *Josh Azeveda *Josh Coyle *Josh Morgan *Joshua *Joshua Abraham Norton also known as Emperor Norton *Joshua Clay also known as Tempest| *Joshua Coldrake *Joshua Grimm *Joshua Walker also known as All-American Boy *Josiah Power *Josiah Wormwood also known as Interrogator Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Joto also known as Isaiah Crockett, Slagger and Hot Spot| *Joto 853rd century *Joy Lo, Kwan *Joyce *Joyce Carr Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Joyce Caulder Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Joyce Terrill *Juan *Juan *Juan Moro *Juan Templo also known as Templo Milestone Media *Jubal Slade *Jubilation Lee also known as Sparrow Amalgam Comics *Jud Blake *Judah Ben-Hur *Jude *Jude Embassy Pictures *Judge *Judge also known as Two-Face and Harvey Dent| Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Judge Drake *Judge Dredd also known as Joseph Dredd| Fleetway *Judge Faden Warner Bros. *Judge Gallows *Judge Holte *Judge Kobold *Judge Spencer *Judith *Judith Shakespeare Vertigo *Judomaster also known as Hadley "Rip" Jagger| Charlton Comics *Judomaster also known as Andreas Havoc| *Judomaster also known as Sonia Sato| *Judson Randall *Judy *Judy Foster *Judy Jessup *Judy Jupiter *Judy Walton also known as Judy Dorrance| *Jules *Jules Futrelle also known as Lancelot *Julia *Julia Johns *Julia Kapatelis *Julian Fyffe *Julian Parker Milestone Media *Julianna Berkowitz *Julie Caesar *Julie Crystal *Julie Madison *Julio Mendez Warner Bros. Television *Julius Caesar also a supposed past life of Doctor Mayavale *Julius Lieberman *Julius Schwartz *Jumpin' Jack *June Warner Bros. Animation DCAU'| *June Moone ak Enchantress *June Robbins also known as June Walker| *June Winthrop ''Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jungle Joe *Jungle King *Junior I *Junior II *Junior Galante see Zeiss *Junior K-D *Junior Tracy Tribune Media Services *Junior Waveman also known as Senior Waveman Kimura and Riki Kimura| *Juniper *Junk-Man *Jupiter also known as Zeus and Jove| *Jupiter, Loren *Jurge Lopez *Jurgen Blaine Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Jurndaal, Lyysa ---- Justice Society of America‏‎ *Justice Society of America‏‎ ---- *Justin Warner Bros. Animation DCAU *Justin, Sir also known as Shining Knight *Juym DC Comics characters: J, List of